Anderson McKarter
'''Anderson McKarter '''was a General in the United States of America's Military, who commanded the Alaskan front from 2062 to 2066, and later took on the role of overseer for the Virtual Reality Simulations program that the United States government commissioned in 2070, with the purpose of training DIA operators and United States Military, the McKarter was also a member of the Enclave, which survived the destruction of the United States of America, taking shelter on the Enclave's Oil Rig, where he later died, being survived by his adopted son; McKarter junior. History Anderson McKarter was born in 2035, in the Washington DC, enlisting in the United States Military in 2049, where he proved himself to be a capable candidate for an officer, making steadfast progress and even ranking top of his class in command and leadership abilities, something which brought him to the attention of DIA, who championed him out of the class, achieving him the position of Captain upon leaving the United States Cadets, Marrying in to a highly placed American family two years later. On October 2061, at this point a General in the United States Military, McKarter was assigned as the commanding officer for Alaska, and whilst his command lasted only 5 years, in that time he pushed for numerous upgrades to defences, including Turret grids and Mine fields, however; his actions also cost the lives of an estimated 103 civilians in accidental turret activations, and mine detonations, earning him a sour reputation back in the United States. In the Winter of 2066, China launched a desperate gambit to seize Alaska’s Oil fields, catching the US guard at Alaska off guard, with McKarter 20 Miles behind the front line, he was unable to co-ordinate the defense, costing the Defenders the battle. In 2070, the Virtual Reality Simulations program was unveiled to the United States government by Doctor Ernest Monroe, who immediately passed the new program, as a means of training newly recruited soldiers in a rapid pace without sacrificing basic steps in their training, much to Monroe’s happiness upon being informed, though this happiness was short lived. Following the announcement that the program had been passed, General Anderson McKarter demanded that he himself should oversee the program, and with his highly placed allies, his appointment in 2071 to oversee the project was of little surprise. Early construction work on numerous facilities throughout the United States, including one in Washington DC, was supposed to begin. However, heavily delayed supply shipments and man power alongside the employment of relatively unsupervised civilian contractors who were barely versed in the fields required to assemble the facilities, the program began to steadily loose pace, causing growing concern in the scientific team, especially from Monroe who had previously been in several heated debates with McKarter over the location of some of the facilities, this second failure prompted Monroe to press for McKarter removal from his position in the program, though his request was denied, Monroe’s insubordination left McKarter with deep impressions of the man. It wasn’t until January 2077 that the return of General Constantine Chase from Alaska, following its reclamation from Chinese forces, that the program began to move forward with a new lease of life. The newly arrived General became heavily involved with the program, especially in the latest simulation that focused on the Anchorage Reclamation; McKarter also pushed for strives in the program, though only to spite his adversary due to their long and heated history. Though by this time, McKarter along with other leading figures in the United States had joined an organisation, known to leading figures in the United States as the Enclave, that could foresee the oncoming war that now loomed as an inevitability electing to scurry from the continent to a offshore Oil Rig to rebuild the United States once the War had passed, no matter the cost. On October 27th 2077, the Great War that the Enclave had foreseen came to be, with the few members of the United States lucky enough to be within the organisation fled the continent, headed to their offshore Oil Rig to wait out the apocalypse and begin to plan for their reclamation of their home. General McKarter died at the Oil rig on December 2110, the remainder of his life having been spent teaching his adopted son and other youths on the Enclave's Oil Rig. Category:Enclave Category:Deceased